O ritual do Dragão
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yura-samaxAya: Um shinigami e um humano descobrem que se amam, mas o líder da Yakuza, um pé de feijão e o Dragão farão de tudo pra impedir essa união...


_**Título**_: O ritual do Dragão_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, no sense, angust, AU, crossover com vários animes_**  
Pares**_: YuraxAya_**  
Resumo:**_ Um shinigami e um humano descobrem que se amam, mas o líder da Yakuza, um pé de feijão e o Dragão farão de tudo pra impedir essa união..._**  
Aviso:**_ Essa fic não tem intenção de ser engraçada, muito menos de fazer algum sentido. Meu objetivo é fazer você chegar ao final e se perguntar "mas que merda foi essa?". Esteja avisado. **PS**: Mas o angust é sério... ò.ó9

* * *

**O ritual do Dragão  
****Lady Bogard**

* * *

Dizem as lendas que belos deuses da morte vêm nos buscar quando é chegada a nossa hora. Deuses cruéis e impiedosos, cuja presença nos é tanto uma benção quanto uma maldição...

E é sobre isso, que essa história irá tratar...

**(no sense – o início)**

O caso era mais que especial. O morto da vez seria um dos mais temidos lideres da Yakuza. O chefão da zona sul. Pra isso, fora designado o Shinigami mais talentoso da empresa, Aya, o corvo.

(Aya ¬¬) Takatori shine.

Ops, Aya errado! Hum, hum...

Eu quis dizer Aya, o ruivo!

(Aya ¬¬) Takatori shine!

Er... os dois são Aya e os dois são _ruivos_... #coça a cabeça# mas eu falo de um Shinigami que usa roupas e maquiagem femininas...

(Aya)...

AHÁ #aponta e ri# Volte pra Koneko de onde nunca deveria ter saído, ruivo!

O Aya certo, além de usar trajes femininos, era extremamente delicado e frágil. Os outros deuses costumavam dizer que era um presente para os humanos ser levado para a morte por tal Shinigami belíssimo. Eu, sinceramente, prefiro que um Shinigami (lindo assim ou não) DEMORE HORRORES pra vir me buscar, mas enfim... ¬¬"

Envolto em luz dourada, Aya materializou-se do nada na frente da casa do tal chefe da Yakuza. Vestia um belo kimono feminino vermelho e negro, os cabelos eram de um ruivo pink (tom da moda), e o rosto delicado era ressaltado por uma maquiagem artesanal.

(Aya olhando um papel nas mãos) O líder da Yakuza... certo, não pode ser assim tão ruim...

Olha para a mansão gigantesca, cercada de seguranças e alarmes. Não podia surgir do nada **dentro** da casa da vítima, ou ela morreria do coração devido ao susto. E desde de Death Note os Shinigamis estavam proibidos de causar enfartos nas pessoas. Plágio é crime no Japão também... ¬¬

Sem alternativa, o Shinigami tocou a campainha. Logo uma voz cavernosa soou pelo interfone:

(Chefe da Yakusa) _Quem está aí?_

(Aya) Sou Aya, um deus da Morte.

(Chefe da Yakuza o.õ) _Shinigami? Integrante da Kakureta Ryu, inimigos number one da Yakuza?_

(Aya) Nops. Nunca ouvi falar.

(Chefe da Yakuza n.n) _Então seja bem vindo!_

Automaticamente a porta se abriu e Aya entrou num sombrio corredor. Havia vasos caríssimos em pilastras por todo o local, e quadros valiosos pendurados nas paredes.

(Aya) Lindo.

(Chefe da Yakuza u.u) Mas não tanto quanto você, Shinigami...

A surpresa do deus da morte não teve tamanho. Ele arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, esbarrando em um dos vasos e derrubando-o no chão. A peça delicada se partiu em mil pedaços.

(Aya) VOCÊ! Mas... mas... Seek, você é o líder da Yakuza?

(Seek in-bad-boy-mode-on) Sim.

(Aya o.o) Desde quando...?

(Seek ¬¬) Desde que você é um SHINIGAMI...

(Aya XD) Vim matar você... Gomen...

(Seek u.u) Não pode.

(Aya -.-) Claro que posso. Sou um Shinigami e você é o próximo da lista...

(Seek u.u) Você quebrou meu vaso caríssimo. Não pode me matar porque está em dívida comigo...

(Aya o.o) Você acabou de inventar isso...

(Seek in-supaa-bady-boy-mode-on ò.ó) PROVE...

(Aya ç.ç) Gomen...

(Seek u.u) Não adianta. Antes de me matar você tem que pagar sua dívida. Esse vaso custou 8 milhões de ienes.

(Aya O.O) Oito milhões?!

(Kyouya surgindo do nada e escrevendo em uma prancheta) De modo que plágio é crime. Vocês devem 50 milhões para os produtores de Ouran Host Club...

(Seek) O.O""""

(Aya) O.O""""

(Seek) E lá se vão os lucros do último single...

(Aya ç.ç) Sou um Shinigami... não tenho dinheiro para pagá-lo...

Sem pudor algum Seek olhou Aya, com kimono feminino, de cima a baixo, fazendo-o dar mais um passo para trás.

(Seek in-ecchi-mode-on) Existem outras formas de se pagar uma dívida... não precisa ser apenas in cash...

(Aya se encolhendo) Jamais!

(Seek com olhos brilhando) Você não tem escolha, Shinigami. Eu dito as regras agora...

E a risada cruel ecoou pela sala sombria, fazendo nosso delicado Shinigami estremecer assustado...

**oOo**

- Já terminou com isso, Shinigami?

(Aya XD) Ainda não! Gomen! Mas é demais pra mim!

- Ande logo. Nossos clientes estão se irritando com a demora!

(Aya ç.ç) Mas... mas...

- Pois esses pratos não vão se lavar sozinhos!

O garçom apontou a pilha imensa de vasilhas sujas na pia em frente a Aya. O shinigami respirou fundo antes de balançar a cabeça. Ele fora levado para um dos inúmeros restaurantes que pertenciam a Yakuza sob controle de Seek.

(Aya) Wakatta. Gomen nasai...

(Seek surgindo do nada) Terá que lavar pratos até saldar sua divida! Só então poderá me matar!!

(Aya ¬¬) Eu pensei que ia cobrar de outro jeito...

(Seek o.õ) Qual?

(Aya XD) Nada, nada! Lavando louças... lavando louças...

(Seek ¬¬) Hum...

O ruivo deu as costas ao chefe da Yakuza e voltou a lavar os pratos com redobrada dedicação. Pelas suas contas levaria apenas algumas centenas de anos para saldar o débito, ou seja, até lá o Yakuza já estaria morto (ele era um humano de vida curta) e Aya seria livre novamente!

Mas, como a vida não é um mar de rosas, as coisas não poderiam continuar dando certo (aham ham) para nosso protagonista.

Aya estava tão concentrado em lavar os pratos que não viu quando a porta se abriu e um coelho invadiu a cozinha.

(Seek) Oe! O que você faz aqui?

Ao invés de responder, o coelho de cabelos brancos segurou no braço de Aya e o puxou em direção a saída.

(Aya O.O) Matte! Dare... ee... ANATA?!

(Seek furioso) Volte aqui!!

Mas os dois correram tão rápido que o chefe da Yakuza não conseguiu alcançá-los.

(Seek furioso) Isso não fica assim Shinigami...

O coelho continuou correndo, correndo, correndo, até sair da cidade e parar em frente a uma grande árvore num campo qualquer.

(Aya o.o) O que significa isso...? Yura sama?

Cutucou as orelhinhas de coelho que Yura usava sobre a cabeça.

(Yura in-usagi-chan-mode-on) Vim salvá-lo.

(Aya n.n) Baka! Eu não estava em perigo! Só estava lavando pratos...

Mas o coelho branco colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Aya e ficou muito sério fitando-o.

(Yura) Estava em perigo sim. Descobri que a cada cem anos um dragão milenar desperta. Ele jura que destruirá o mundo, mas a Yakuza o acalma com sacrifícios...

(Aya O.O) Masaka! Yura sama!

(Yura) Hn. Eles oferecem um jovem virgem como sacrifício. Você seria a vítima inocente dessa vez, Aya...

(Aya corando) Oh... tasukete arigatou!

Yura beliscou a bochecha do ruivo e piscou.

(Yura) Dragão nenhum vai comê-lo, Aya. Eu sou o único que pode fazer isso.

(Aya n.n) Kawaii...

Cutucou as orelhas que Yura usava.

(Aya n.n) Ficaram uma graça em você, Yura sama...

(Yura) n.n

(Aya) E o que faremos agora?

(Yura) Vamos fugir para um lugar seguro, e viveremos felizes para sempre...

Sem aviso algum grudou no braço de Aya outra vez e voltou a correr. Correu até visualizar um grande buraco no chão.

(Aya O.O) Yura sama! Abunai!

(Yura n.n) Confie em mim. Vou apresentar-lhe o Paraíso...

(Aya O.O) Eu venho de lá, Yura sama! O Paraíso não fica em um buraco!

(Yura ¬¬) Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

(Aya) Mas... mas... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

A frase se transformou em um grito de horror, quando o coelho saltou para o profundo buraco, puxando Aya com ele...

Durante vários segundos eles apenas despencaram rumo ao desconhecido... até que colidiram com o chão...

(Yura o.o") Está tudo bem, Aya...?

(Aya gemendo) Não!! Yura sama no baka!

(Yura n.n) Suman! Eu tinha esquecido que o buraco era tão profundo...

O coelho ficou arrependido ao ver Aya esfregando o traseiro, parte que tinha batido contra o solo. Yura tivera mais sorte, já que caíra sobre o shinigami e consequentemente sua queda fora amortecida...

(Aya ç.ç) Não poderei sentar por um mês...

(Yura ¬¬) Se o Dragão te comesse doeria muito mais...

(Aya) XD

(Yura) Seek nunca nos encontrará aqui...

Ao ouvir a afirmação o shinigami de cabelos pink começou a olhar em volta, tentando reconhecer o local.

(Aya) Que lugar é esse, Yura sama?

(Yura o.o) Bem...

(Aya ¬¬) Isso que eu chamo de resgate...

O coelho deixou os ombros caírem e suspirou fundo, sentando-se com as costas contra uma das paredes de azulejos brancos. Ambos haviam caído em uma espécie de sala, sem portas ou janelas, com o chão coberto de pisos tão brancos quanto os azulejos na parede. A única saída era o altíssimo buraco por onde tinham caído. Estavam presos ali...

**(no sense – o fim)**

**(angust – o início)**

Yura tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se culpado por ter falhado com Aya. Suas boas intenções estavam destruídas...

Aya não resistiu ao olhar entristecido do outro rapaz. Por mais que estivessem enrascados, sabia que não houvera maldade no coração de Yura.

Resignado, o shinigami sentou-se ao lado de Yura. Seus ombros se tocaram de leve, e nenhum dos dois fugiu ao contato. Pelo contrário, buscaram forças e conforto na presença um do outro.

- Gomen ne, Yura sama. Fui rude e você me salvou. - Aya tentou consertar seu erro. – Espero que não esteja magoado comigo.

- Aa. Fui um idiota. Essa sala é pouco freqüentada, e eu tinha me esquecido do motivo. Poucos que entram aqui conseguem sair. Pensei por um segundo que conseguiria salvá-lo...

Aya não disse mais nada. Inclinou a cabeça e encostou a nuca na parede. Uma súbita inspiração o fez fechar os olhos com força e tentar usar seus poderes de shinigami, mas nada aconteceu.

Adivinhando o que o rapaz fazia, Yura meneou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos muito claros balançarem.

- Ie, Aya. Não funcionará. Essa é uma sala muito especial. Por isso o trouxe aqui... acreditei por um segundo que... que...

- Yura sama...? Nani wo...? – o ruivo abriu os olhos e fitou seu companheiro – Que sala é essa?

- É um lugar especial que julga o coração das pessoas. Acredito no que sinto aqui – colocou a mão sobre o coração – Mas se ficamos presos... é por que...

Calou-se.

Aya não compreendeu o que o outro queria dizer. Porém sua intuição captou a tensão e expectativa no ar. Na dúvida sobre o que dizer apontou para as orelhas de coelho:

- São uma graça.

- Isso? Hum... não preciso mais delas... – amuado, retirou a tiara com as orelhas de coelho e jogou num canto – Eram apenas uma desculpa...

- Yura sama. Por que diz coisas sem sentido? Aya não gosta de vê-lo triste.

- Suman...

- Você veio me salvar quando eu mais precisava. Você é o meu herói!

O ex-coelho sorriu e pareceu encher-se de coragem, pois virou-se um pouco, de modo a fitar Aya nos olhos:

- Eu fiz tudo isso... porque... aishiteiru, Aya.

O shinigami arregalou os olhos e cobriu os lábios com as mãos:

- Yu... Yura sama!

- Quando soube que você estava nas garras de Seek e em perigo não pensei duas vezes. Gomen, você não me corresponde, mas não posso evitar sentir isso...

- Yura sama!

- Aya wa ore no daisuki na hito!

Emocionado, o shinigami abriu os braços e jogou-se sobre Yura, abraçando-o com força, com desespero.

- Aya...? – Yura não compreendeu a atitude sem explicação. Recusava-se a crer que talvez o ruivo o correspondesse ao menos um pouco – Masaka! Aya!!

- Aishiteiru mo, Yura sama! Zutto, aishiteiru!! Honto!!

- Aya! – quase em choque, Yura permitiu-se acreditar no que ouvira, e correspondeu ao abraço, temendo que o shinigami fugisse – Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso!

- Claro que sei! Porque eu esperei também! Reprimi o que sentia já que parecia impossível um shinigami se apaixonar por um humano... e mais impossível ainda esse humano corresponder.

- Acredite, Aya. O que sinto por você é forte e real. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Yura sama realmente ama Aya? – o ruivo abriu um grande sorriso cheio de dentes.

- Com toda a minha alma.

- Yura sama cuidará de Aya?

- Da melhor maneira possível. Farei tudo por você.

- Yura sama protegerá Aya?

- Eu darei a minha vida pela sua!

- Não! Se acontecer algo com Yura sama eu ficaria muito, muito triste. – para reforçar o que dizia soltou-se do abraço e segurou com cuidado a face de Yura. – Nada pode acontecer a Yura sama... onegai...

- Hn. Aya...?

- Nani?

- Vou beijá-lo agora...

Imediatamente o ruivo fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser levado pelo mais alto. Yura encostou os lábios nos do shinigami e forçou a língua exigindo passagem. Aya não resistiu ao convite. Permitiu que Yura o tomasse por completo, beijando-o de forma quase agressiva, desfrutando o sabor um do outro.

Quando se separaram, Yura continuou acariciando os fios ruivos do shinigami. Ambos estavam tão felizes e concentrados, que se assustaram quando um barulho quebrou a paz do local. Uma porta que estivera invisível começou a se materializar na parede a frente deles e se abriu, dando passagem a um campo florido.

A paisagem era tão linda, que os olhos de Aya se encheram de lágrimas. Era uma visão que quase se equiparava ao paraíso.

- Kireii...

- Essa é a Sala do Julgamento, Aya. Por isso o trouxe aqui. Apenas aqueles que têm sentimentos verdadeiros podem atravessar a porta para os Campos Eternos.

- Por isso você ficou triste quando a porta não se abriu? Acreditou que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos?

- Aa. Doeu tanto... então fiquei feliz porque ficaríamos presos aqui para sempre, apenas nós dois... e sua presença me alegraria a cada segundo, mesmo que não me correspondesse.

- Eu me conformei pelo mesmo motivo. Por isso não estava bravo pelo que fizera. Além de me salvar, permitiu que eu ficasse ao seu lado, Yura sama.

O mais alto sorriu e estendeu a mão:

- Iku yo, Aya?

- Hn!

Entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e juntos se levantaram, caminhando até os Campos Eternos.

Assim que pisaram sobre a grama verde, uma brisa refrescante os saudou, agitando-lhes os cabelos. Aya sorriu, e o coração de Yura se embeveceu com a imagem tão acalentadora. Sua felicidade era tanta, que sentia ser quase um pecado.

Poderia Kami sama castigar alguém por tamanho júbilo?

- Yura sama, obrigado. Muito obrigado por tudo isso.

Yura compreendeu que o ruivo sentia-se da mesma forma. Puxou-o delicadamente pelo braço e enlaçou o corpo delgado, apertando-o carinhosamente.

- Aqui nada poderá nos fazer mal, Aya. Nenhum dragão, nem mesmo Seek. Eu cuidarei de você, o protegerei para sempre. Juro que o farei feliz!

- Eu também farei de tudo por você, Yura sama!

Yura abaixou os lábios e ia iniciar um outro beijo, quando um vento muito forte varreu os campos. Foi tão forte que Yura precisou colocar o braço a frente de Aya para protegê-lo.

- Aya!

- Yura sama! Mitte!

O ruivo apontou para o alto, onde uma grande fênix dourada voava.

Sem aviso algum a ave mergulhou, deixando-se cair em direção aos jovens enamorados. Era evidente a intenção de acertar um dos dois. Ou ambos...

- Abunai! – Yura empurrou Aya, derrubando-o no chão no exato momento em que o gigantesco animal planou, com as garras estendidas.

- Yuraaaa!

As patas fecharam-se ao redor do corpo de Yura, e a fênix voltou a bater asas, erguendo vôo com o rapaz de cabelos claros entre suas garras.

- Ayaaaaa! – Yura estendeu a mão, tentando segurar no ruivo, mas o pássaro já ia alto demais.

Aya levantou-se rapidamente e correu atrás da fênix, no entanto todo seu esforço foi inútil. Em minutos a ave e Yura já estavam fora de seu alcance.

- Yura sama...

O shinigami caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar:

- Dooshite...? Dooshite sonna koto!

Grossas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Todo o desespero verteu-se de seu coração, e ele desejou que também fosse levado pelo grande animal.

No instante em que descobrira que seus intensos sentimentos eram correspondidos... quando descobrira o auge da felicidade e acreditara que seus sonhos se tornariam realidade, uma coisa terrível acontecera.

- Yura sama... usotsuke! - não conseguiria conter as lágrimas nem que quisesse – Você disse que ficaria comigo pra sempre! Você mentiu pra mim...? Atashi wa... hitori yo! Itsumo saigo wa hitori da!

Cobriu os olhos com as mãos e deixou-se vencer pelos soluços.

Talvez realmente fosse um castigo de Kami sama por ter descoberto um amor tão forte e verdadeiro.

Não.

Aya podia ouvir a voz calma de Yura ressoando em seu coração. Não era culpa de Yura. Ele não fora capturado de propósito. E a vida dele estava em perigo. Era a vez de Aya ser forte e salvar o homem que amava.

O shinigami também tinha que proteger o amor que nascera em seu coração.

Decidido, ficou em pé.

- Yoshi! Yura sama...

Uma última lágrima deslizou pelo rosto pálido e pingou sobre o solo. No mesmo instante o chão tremeu e começou a rachar.

Aya teve que dar um passo para trás, estremecendo de incredulidade e susto.

No lugar exato em que sua lágrima pingara, nascera um enorme pé de feijão. O mesmo adquiria proporções imensas e crescia rumo aos céus.

**(angust – o fim)**

**(no sense's return)**

(Aya o.o) Oro...?

(Kyouya surgindo do nada e escrevendo em uma prancheta) De modo que plágio é crime. Vocês devem 50 milhões para os produtores de Rurouni Kenshin...

(Aya ¬¬) Você nem é desse anime!

(Kyouya) Sei disso. Meu pai quer que eu seja o melhor. Se conseguir oito bilhões em processos por plágio ele me reconhecerá.

(Aya ¬¬) Hn...

(Kyouya n.n) Já ne.

(Aya ¬¬) Aa.

O shinigami olhou para cima, avaliando o gigantesco pé de feijão. Era tão alto, que não dava pra ver suas folhas.

(Aya) A fênix voou para lá! Yoshi. Vou escalar esse pé de feijão e salvar Yura sama!

Decidiu, iniciou sua jornada...

**Dois dias depois...**

Aya não pôde acreditar quando seus olhos avistaram a copa do pé de feijão. Depois de todo aquele esforço, finalmente chegava ao fim da escalada. Estava tão alto nos céus, que podia sentir a umidade das nuvens tocando sua pele.

Saltou do galho, pisando delicadamente sobre o chão macio e branco parecendo algodão doce.

(Aya ç.ç) Espero que Yura sama esteja vivo!

O ruivo estava tão temeroso com o pensamento de que a Fênix podia ter comido seu namorado, que nem lembrou que era um shinigami e podia ter usado seus poderes para se teletransportar, ao invés de escalar...

(Aya) o.o

(Aya lembrando que é shinigami) o.o"""""""

(Aya em choque) o.o

E o ruivo ficaria em choque por mais dois dias, sentindo-se um baka por desperdiçar esforços por dois dias inutilmente, quando sentiu o chão tremer e uma voz cavernosa ressoar:

(Voz cavernosa) Yo ho ho sinto cheiro de humano.

Um arrepio fez Aya tremer.

(Aya o.o") Dare ka?!

(Voz cavernosa) Sou o Gigante do Pé de feijão! Yo ho ho!

O shinigami deu um passo para trás, temendo o que teria que enfrentar. Seu pavor chegava ao auge quando o gigante deu as caras. A surpresa quase derrubou o ruivo de costas.

(Aya ¬¬) Você?!

(Seek in-insane-mode-on) Sim, eu!

(Aya) Chefe da Yakuza?

(Seek ò.ó) Sou o gigante do pé de feijão!

(Aya) ¬¬"

(Seek) O que foi?

(Aya XD) Gigante com um metro e oitenta de altura?

(Seek o.o) Detalhes...

(Aya) E o que você fez com o Yura sama?

(Seek u.u) A fênix está comendo ele nesse exato momento.

(Aya tendo chilique) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Seek) E agora o Dragão Milenar vai comer você!

(Aya ¬¬) E esse Dragão Milenar seria você também?

(Seek) Por acaso não seria... seria ele!

#aponta para trás de Aya#

(Aya O.O) Lida?!

Lida aproxima-se com ar resignado.

(Lida) Eu não ia participar, mas Seek garantiu que eu poderia comer um jovem virgem na minha refeição...

(Aya ¬¬) E a lenda do dragão milenar que desperta de tempos em tempos?

(Lida) Saa...

(Aya ò.ó9) Pois nenhum dos dois vai me comer!

(Lida ¬¬) Seek, você me deve daquele dia que você jogou e perdeu. Quero o jovem virgem que me prometeu ou eu como você!

(Seek ¬¬) Aya, você me deve do vaso que quebrou! Deixa o Lida te comer ou eu como você!

(Aya ç.ç) Dare ka tasukete?!

(Yura chegando na voadora) Ninguém vai comer o Aya nessa história!

(Aya ¬¬) Ninguém...?

(Yura n.n/) Além de mim, claro!

(Aya n.n) Yura sama!

O ex-coelho olhou para Lida desmaiado no chão, depois de ter levado a voadora em cheio na garganta. O ruivo aparecera na história apenas pra ser nocauteado depois de dizer besteiras.

Depois voltou seu olhar assassino para Seek, que nem pestanejou.

Diante de tal frieza, Yura não teve outra escolha, a não ser usar seu golpe mais secreto:

(Yura) _PEGASUS RYUSEI-KEN_!!

(Kyouya surgindo do nada e escrevendo em uma prancheta) De modo que plágio é crime. Vocês devem 50 milhões para os produtores de Saint Seiya...

(Aya i.i) E lá se vão os lucros do Live...

Mas Yura sorriu e apontou Seek que estava voando pra longe, graças a força do golpe.

(Yura) Valeu a pena!

(Aya n.n) Yura sama, Aya te venera. Tasuke arigatou!

(Yura) Hn.

Aya estendeu a mão para tocar a face de Yura, mas uma luz brilhou iluminando tudo. Uma segunda voz cavernosa ressoou por todo os quatro cantos dos céus.

(Voz cavernosa) Aya, você não cumpriu sua missão de Shinigami. Seek ainda vive!

(Aya) Mas... mas...

(Voz cavernosa) Mate Seek, antes de qualquer outra coisa! Você não tem direito de ser feliz sem cumprir a missão!

(Aya) Mestre...!

(Kyouya surgindo do nada e escrevendo em uma prancheta) De modo que plágio é crime. Vocês devem 50 milhões para os produtores de Azumi...

(Aya) Quer saber? Eu me demito!

Pegou a carteira de trabalho e jogou pra cima, tentando acertar a Voz Cavernosa, agarrou no pulso de Yura e foi arrastando-o em direção ao pé de feijão. Seria uma descida insignificante de dois longos dias... ¬¬

Impressionado, Yura não conteve sua surpresa:

(Yura) Aya, você foi incrível!

(Aya) Arigatou, Yura sama... demo... agora estamos devendo até as cuecas para os processos por plágio, e eu perdi meu emprego... o que faremos daqui pra frente?

(Yura) Não se preocupe. Enquanto estivermos juntos, tudo dará certo.

(Aya) Yura sama... o amor nos manterá!

(Yura) Aa, Aya.

E eles viveram felizes para sempre graças ao seguro desemprego.

Fim

(Aya o.õ) Ano... Yura sama...?

(Yura n.n) Nani?

(Aya ¬¬) Como escapou da fênix dourada?

(Yura engolindo em seco) Fênix...?

(Aya ¬¬) Aa... aquela que estava te _comendo_?

(Yura XD) _Atirei o pau no gato to. Mas o gato to não morreu rreu rreu..._

(Aya ¬¬)...

**Owari**

* * *

**Notas**: E então? Se perguntou "mas que merda foi essa?" Então minha missão está cumprida.

Ano... Nii chan, eu prometo que faço uma fic melhor pra você, séria, de DeG, tudo bem? Pra compensar essa aqui! XD

o.o Porque não publiquei isso aqui antes? XD


End file.
